


dormir

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, enstars secret valentine, they're all soft it really be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: Hibiki wasn't terribly loud, as per Eichi’s request on behalf of Keito, but his tone was still mocking and borderline flirtatious. Eichi had made himself comfortable next to Hibiki, pulling Keito down onto his bed to relax for a minute before launching into a seemingly preplanned list of questions about how fine’s live went.





	dormir

He knew they were planning something. 

He didn’t know what, but he knew. He’d known Eichi long enough to know, and Hibiki was, well, Hibiki and it didn’t take a lot of thinking to know he was always plotting something. He honestly could see that a kilometre away without his glasses on.

He’d tried to pry answers from Eichi, he’d tried to pry answers from Wataru (Eichi was easier; Eichi had simply told him no, Hibiki, on the other hand, had yelled and shouted and disappeared into a cloud of feathers and rose petals and probably glitter but Keito didn’t want to think about that.) He’d tried to talk to Isara and Fushimi and Himemiya but they either weren’t in the know or entirely sworn to secrecy with acting skills that Hibiki would be envious over.

But he was nothing but determined and he would find out what they were plotting.

He’d vented to Kiryu about it, briefly, until he was reminded that Valentine’s Day was approaching and focusing on Chocolat Fes was more important than Eichi and Wataru being gross behind Keito’s back. (Kiryu was right but Keito didn’t like admitting that.)

And then Eichi informed him that fine wouldn't be participating in this Dreamfes, probably, and yeah, Keito was a little pissed. 

At least Hibiki had given him some semblance of an answer when he’d asked about it, shouting about how the right hand man should know the emperor's health! And maybe Keito wanted to set himself on fire after speaking to Hibiki sometimes, but Hibiki didn't hide Eichi’s health from him often.

Often.

He'd been so busy with student council work and preparation for the dreamfes that he'd completely overlooked the fact that fine was actively practicing and Himemiya was excited for this event.

He didn't actually realize fine was taking the stage until they were on the stage.

He was a little more than pissed at himself for not noticing. He was pissed at Hibiki and Eichi both for lying to him. He planned on confronting them after the live, but he was so exhausted and borderline overworked that Kiryu had threatened to carry him home. Kiryu was right, he just needed to get home and rest. 

And that was his gameplan, it was, until he'd received a text from Eichi, not asking but telling him to come stay over. 

Keito accepted because Eichi was just setting himself up for a lecture but he deserved it. 

Hibiki was there when Keito got there, and he had half a mind to turn around and head home, but Eichi had a grip on his arm and was pulling him to the stairs and how was Keito really supposed to stay no, especially when he was offered a prime opportunity to take over Eichi’s almost sinfully comfortable bed?

Hibiki wasn't terribly loud, as per Eichi’s request on behalf of Keito, but his tone was still mocking and borderline flirtatious. Eichi had made himself comfortable next to Hibiki, pulling Keito down onto his bed to relax for a minute before launching into a seemingly preplanned list of questions about how fine’s live went. Keito answered to the best of his ability, but Eichi’s bed was too comfortable and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep. Eichi laughed at him quietly and he let himself sink further into the bed. Hibiki was laughing quietly too, and Keito had half a mind to tell him to shut up when one of the two gently, gently, lifted his glasses off his face. He could hear them be set down on Eichi's bedside table and tried to remember who was sitting on what side of the bed when something soft brushed his forehead. He frowned, not wanting particularly wanting to acknowledge that that was probably a kiss when it happened again, a little more firm, and Eichi laughed.

“He's ignoring you, Wataru.” Hibiki shifted, probably leaning back away from Keito’s face.

“Not quite!” He was far too loud to still be so close to Keito. “His pretty face is being ruined with a frown!” Keito snorted, trying to push himself up onto his elbows.

“Incorrigible,” he muttered, deciding to give up and just sleep at the foot of Eichi's bed. Eichi was laughing even louder now, Keito could hear his head thunk back against the headboard and he was half tempted to try and sit up again but Hibiki shifted before he could, and he decided he really was done, and set himself on sleeping with the lights on and Hibiki’s slightly too loud laughter in his ears. 

And then he was being pulled up the bed by both arms, Hibiki and Eichi both pulling him up and in between them. He could feel the difference between them; Hibiki was stronger and more defined than Eichi, and he'd pulled Keito up in a way that Keito’s head was resting directly on his chest. Keito couldn't hear his laughter, for once, but he could feel it, and he'd hated to admit that he was actually comfortable here. Eichi was curled on Keito's other side, muttering something quietly to Hibiki before he pressed his lips to the back of Keito's neck. 

He was confused, to say the absolute least. He hummed under his breath, trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating when fingers stroked his jawline (Eichi's, he knew that much) and tilted his head up, and Hibiki was kissing him softly, just a few soft pecks, before he pulled away and Keito opened his eyes, leaning back into Eichi. He wanted to ask why, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Hibiki laughed, not his normal, too loud, too much laugh, but a laugh that was lighter, more genuine. Eichi was laughing too, and holding Keito back against his chest. Keito wasn't sure how he felt about this, being pinned between his best friend and one of his best friend’s best friends but he felt something slightly akin to affection rise up in his chest as he reached out to pull Hibiki closer to him. Hibiki smiled, draping his arm over both Keito and Eichi both. Keito shifted slightly, trying to get just a little more comfortable between them but he could hear Hibiki’s heartbeat and Eichi was pressing soft kisses into his hair and he was too tired and too comfortable to demand Eichi to turn off the lights before he fell asleep. 

And if he woke up at 3 in the morning, kind of sweaty, with the lights still on but Hibiki and Eichi still both holding him like their lives kind of depended on it, he wouldn't exactly say he'd mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun love to do it again sometime
> 
> twt @LTSUKLS


End file.
